Ferals and Teleporters Stick Together
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: A young unmanifested feral mutant befriends everyone's favorite teleporter before he wakes up in the Munich Circus. Then, years later, Kurt goes missing and is said to have tried to kill the President of USA. Abby is not just going to sit around. No she's going to bring down a hell on Stryker that makes Sabertooth look tame for daring touch what is hers.HIATUS!


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, I don't even technically own Abby. She's my younger sister that I used as an insert.

A/N: I made this on a request from my sister. Hope you guys enjoy and review!

Prolouge

Mystique took 4 year-old Kurt to the Munich Circus, hoping to remain unseen as she left one of the tents. She was not so lucky. As she was about to leave, she was stopped by a small voice.

"Wer bist du?" (Who are you?) Said a little girl with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and pronounced freckles that ran crossed her nose and cheeks. So innocent.

"Das ist nicht wichtig. Dies ist Kurt Wagner." (That is not important. This is), she said with a smile. "Ich hoffen du werden sein freund, im zeit." (I hope you will be his friend, in time.) She said, before she walked out, not looking back. The little girl however walked to Kurt, curious as to what the boy looked like. She gasped when she saw his blue skin, then smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Sogar wenn sie tue nicht mögen du, ich werde immer sein lhre freund. (Even if they don't like you, I'll always be your friend.)

13 years later (A/N: Okay so I'm going to write in English, but they are speaking in German. The whole translating thing gets boring after a while. I'll translate when they are around English speaking people , and are speaking German to each other. Okay, now that that is out of the way, on with the show!)

Kurt and I were just finishing up our act. The crowd is going wild. Kurt grabbed my hand and spun me toward him. He brought his head down towards mine, and our lips...

"Abby! Time to get up!" Kurt's voice broke through my dream. Damn! My fantasy was destroyed by its star. I groan and opened a bleary eye to see his yellow eyes.

"Did you bring me chocolate?" I say. He gives me a perplexed look.

"No..." He said cautiously. I closed my eye and rolled a way from him.

"Then I'm not getting up. Go away." He sighed in frustration behind me.

"Please not this again, Abs! You have to get up! Your mother said to get you up! So get up!" His tail wrapped around mine and he started dragging me from the bed. I dug my claws into the ground on the other side of the bed. Kurt growled in anger, and spun around, pounced on me and tried wrestling me off the bed. I was winning until he cheated and teleported us off the bed. I hissed at him.

"You promised! You said you'd stop the teleporting when we were wrestling! You did it again!" He said he was sorry, and looked very sincere, but I wasn't giving in. I stood my ground.

"I will forgive you if you get me chocolate." He scoffed at me. He of course knew I would forgive whether I got chocolate or not. My hair was now a medium brown, with the same blue eyes, and freckles I've always had, which I hated a little. I got off the floor and followed Kurt out the door, grabbing my brush with my tail. I ran the brush through my hair a few times, before tossing it back in my room. Oh yes! Major difference with my appearance are the white cat ears, white tail, claws, and sharp teeth. I look so cool now, other than the freckles, of course! And once I manifested, Kurt and I became even closer. Kurt had always been my friend, but it seemed as if he felt like at some point I would turn away from being his because of how he looked. Once I looked different too, he seemed to relax more, and we became as close as twins. Not that I want to be his twin. Eww, then I would have not only have a perverse mind but an incestuous one too! Ahhh! Bad brain! Stop thinking such creepy thoughts!

I must of had a weird look on my face because Kurt looked at me in concern. I just gave him a reassuring smile, that did not convince him, but he turned around anyway not prying. For now...


End file.
